


Drabble 08: Best Served Cold

by Aadler



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadler/pseuds/Aadler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: Buffy, Season 7<br/>Spoilers: “Selfless” (Buffy S7-05), “Chosen” (Buffy S7-22)<br/>Not the end we thought we saw. Maybe the beginning of the end for someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 08: Best Served Cold

**Best Served Cold**  
by Aadler  
 **Copyright November 2008**

* * *

Disclaimer: Characters from _Angel: the Series_ are property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui Enterprises, Sandollar Television, and the WB.

* * *

  
The moment she saw the medallion, she knew. What it was. What it meant. How to collect and arrange the minor magicks available to her and, when the flare came, siphon some of those energies for herself.

A beginning.

Her death, fighting beside Andrew: illusion. Dead, she’s off the books, nobody looking for her …

… or on guard.

Vengeance for Halfrek? against the _source_ of vengeance? Impossible, too much power there. But with time, care, planning …

 _Never go for the kill,_ he’d said, _when you can go for the pain._

In time, she’d show him it was possible to do both.

  
end


End file.
